cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Shogun Executioner
On land Shogun_Executioner_Water.jpg On water |imgsize = |imgdesc = |faction = Empire of the Rising Sun |baseunit = |role = Ultra-heavy assault walker De-facto Epic Unit |eliteability = |useguns = Wave-force blades (3) Omega Shockwave |usearmor = |tier = |hp = |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = |trans = |amphibious = Yes |techlvl = |cost = 41248 |time = |produced = |req = |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Absorbs Tesla weaponry to repair itself |structure = |notes = |margin = }} The Shogun Executioner is an enormous assault walker developed by the Empire of the Rising Sun for the War of the Three Powers, and it is also probably the most powerful unit in the game. Description The walker's upper body pivots on the tripedal base. Each blade is wielded by a separate torso on the upper body. Operations against the Soviet Union were a consideration in the design; the Executioner feeds on high-voltage electricity from Tesla based weapons (such as Tesla Tanks, Tesla Coils and Stingrays) to repair and recharge itself, however it has a constant vulnerability to aircraft and air-to-ground weapons. The three large blades are more than sufficient to eliminate ground targets lesser than itself (even tier 3 armor units can't take more than 3 hits). Amusingly, the swords actually have a longer range than direct-fire units. While nowhere nearly as long-ranged as artillery units, it can destroy Super Reactors without getting caught in the explosion. In addition it may simultaneously drive the blades into the ground to release an electric shockwave; this is usually sufficient to destroy even structures in the surrounding area. The Executioner has no anti-air weaponry but is a hazard to low-flying aircraft due to its height. The walker may also wade through water and walk over/on buildings. Its destructive power is matched by its armor. A lone Executioner is only threatened by mobile artillery, like V4 Rocket Launchers, assuming the artillery constantly relocated to avoid the oncoming walker. Another important observation was its inability to target multiple targets at once, and its slow attack speed, which the Terror Drone swarms have revealed and exploited this weakness. Also, the Executioner can be shrunk and then frozen by several Cryocopters, leaving it vulnerable. Deployment History War of the Three Powers The development of the Shogun Executioner was completed as the Empire invaded the Soviet Union. An example was transported disassembled to the front at Odessa. The final leg of the journey was by a Sudden Transport naval convoy. Responsibility for providing protection for the convoy and its assembly at a local warehouse fell to a recently promoted shogun, who also oversaw its use once it became operational. The Executioner helped destroy the city's artillery emplacements allowing Imperial forces to establish a foothold and drive the Soviets out of the surrounding area. The Executioner was sent toward Moscow as the war against the Soviet Union neared its end. The assault on the capital was already in progress when the walker arrived by river. With the aid of the Executioner, Imperial forces advanced on the Kremlin and destroyed the Soviet time machine. The Soviet Union fell shortly thereafter. Uprising The Shogun Executioner is seen in King of the Monsters (whether or not it is the same one from the Empire campaign is unknown), a side challenge mission of Commander's Challenge Mode. It's defending a small island and attacks all factions indiscriminately. Abilities Game unit The Shogun Executioner appears in two Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 missions in the Empire of the Rising Sun campaign, as well as in a Commander's Challenge mission and derived skrimish map Caldera of Calamity in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3: Uprising. However, the Shogun Executioner in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3: Uprising has an armour counter unlike the former, which has more armor than the former. The Executioner is vulnerable to Terror Drones and air attacks. The game model is not visually synonymous with its CGI appearance. The game model is more cubic in design and lacks the shoulder and forearm armour. It is also comically missing some teeth. The Shogun Executioner has the ability to heal when receiving fire from Tesla weaponry. Although the Executioner is tall enough to slash aircraft, it must still walk up to them to destroy them. The reason behind this is unknown, though it is presumably for balance reasons to avoid making the unit too overpowered. It's unknown why the Shogun Executioner can destroy a Giga Fortress with one touch, but can't destroy Kirov Airships. The Shogun Executioner has "ears" that might appear to be missile pods or vice versa. In King of the Monsters challenge, a glitch may occur. When you use Chrono Rift or higher against the monster while using Aircraft Carrier to attack it, the drones will be "freezed" when they arrive at the monster, and after the time is out, the drones will fall to the ground. Assessment Pros * The toughest unit in the game - literally a "one man army" unit. * Regenerates when hit by Tesla weapons (changed to) * Wave-Force Katanas can instantly kill almost any unit except Apocalypse and Future tanks. * Omega Shockwave is more destructive than any superweapon and does not inflict damage to allies. * Can crush any land/sea units just by walking or stepping through them. * Can crush low flying aircraft due to its height. * Amphibious. * Commandos, even Yuriko Omega, pose no threat to it (Uprising confirmed). Cons * Very slow movement. * Main Weapon is short ranged. * Vulnerable to Magnetic Satellites (No longer effective in Uprising). * Can be killed by a single Vacuum Imploder hit (No longer effective in Uprising). * Can crush allies. * Vulnerable to packs of Terror drones and aircraft. * Vulnerable against constantly re-stationed artillery vehicles. * The bodies cannot turn using the legs as platform, requiring the whole mecha to slowly turn to move at a desired direction. * The same main body is the only one that can execute player targeted attacks. * Cannot attack multiple units at once. * Can be shrunk by Cryocopter and then crushed by vehicle-crushing units. * Even though it has rocket pods mounted on either sides of their heads, Shogun Executioners cannot attack some air units (it can still take them out simply by walking into them). * Campaign-Only Unit (without mods). * Tesla weapon regeneration does not remove Terror Drones. * Shifting it using the Chronosphere to a obstacle or cliff may kill it. * Vulnerable to stasis ray and Paralysis whip. * Extremely vulnerable against all units once frozen by Cryocopters. * Reaper (Uprising) can use its Proto-Jump to instantly kill it. This matters for the Shogun Executioner more than ANY other unit, because this can turn the tide of the entire game in one decisive blow. Gallery RA3_Shogun_Executioner_Concept.jpg|Concept art cool14.jpg|Ditto ShogunExecutioner RA3 Game2.jpg|Shogun Executioner attacking an Allied base ShogunExecutioner RA3 Cine1.jpg|Cinematic render Trivia * As Cash Bounty rewards 10,321 credits for this unit's destruction, this means its cost is 41,284, makes it the most expensive unit in the entire Command & Conquer franchise. Category:Epic Unit Category:Red Alert 3 Robotics Category:Red Alert 3 Vehicles Category:Elite Units